Question
by ohmyload
Summary: Ever since third year James Potter has asked Lily Evans out and to marry him. But today, for the first time in her life, he hopes she will say yes. Rhett Miller's song Question


_**A/N: Alright, so I never do fluff, but I actually really liked this fic that I did. I again would love to thank you beta-reader Danica! She's awesome! Please review and check out my other stories!!!! Oh, and when the words are in itallics that means its a flash back, of course, I'm sure you'll figure it out:D And for some reason it centered everything in my story, hope that doesn't bother you guys! And I don't know why it's so spaced out in some areas, sorry but it wont let me do it any other way:(**_

****

**_She woke from a dream_**  
**_Her head was on fire_**  
**_---------------------------_**

Lily Evans sat up in her bed, a smile on her face. She had dreamt that night of James.

_"Evans, go out with me," a third year James Potter stated, not asked. The way he would word his sentences frustrated Lily. It was like he was doing her a favor.___

_This was the first time he had asked Lily out, and to Lily's disappointment, certainly not the last.__  
_  
Lily sat up in her bed and made her way into the kitchen to make tea. She had put on the kettle. The one dream she had stirred other memories of encounters with James.

_"Evans, will you marry me?" James was now a sixth year, and he had gone from asking her out, to proposals of marriage.___

_Lily paused as she thought over this, she loved to tease him, and she new exactly how to do it. With each silent second that passed his anticipation would grow, thinking that maybe, for once, she would say yes.___

_"Not even if I had a choice between you and a dementor." Lily smiled. She had grown used to this game, and now instead of getting annoyed, she started to enjoy it. She'd used the excuse that every girl likes getting attention, and despite the fact that it was Potter, she still liked the idea that someone was thinking of her.__  
_  
The teapot whistled and Lily finished making her tea, letting it cool down before she took a sip. She started walking around her small flat, enjoying the tranquility her house usually provided. Her eyes then landed on a picture, taken only a year ago. Lily picked it up and smiled. The picture was of her and James. He had just won the Quidditch Cup in his seventh year. He had the trophy in his hand, and his other arm wrapped around Lily. Lily was looking at him, smiling, with one hand on his chest. This was the day she agreed to go out with him.

_"Evans," a sweaty and muddy James Potter said as he ran up to her, the trophy in his hand.___

_"Yes, Potter?" Her voice was mock-annoyance, and the corners of her lips were twitching, signs of a smile forming.___

_"This could be the best day of my life."___

_"Could be?"___

_"I don't want to sound selfish, but the only way I can officially declare this the best day of my life would be if I asked you to go out with me, and you say yes."___

_"So, I would be doing you a favor, not the other way around?"___

_"One could only hope to be so lucky."___

_"If I say yes, that doesn't mean I'm going to marry you."___

_James smiled and wrapped an arm around Lily, he looked down and she was looking up at him. They faintly heard the sound of a camera going off in the back round.__  
_  
That was the last time he asked Lily to marry him, but it certainly wasn't the last time he would ask her out, only this time, she always said yes.

**_Why was he so nervous?_**  
**_He took her to the park_**  
**_-----------------------------_**

An hour later, Lily heard a knock on her door. Her hair was still wet and she was trying

to dry it with a towel. When she opened the door, she saw James and she smiled brightly. She noticed that he was shuffling from foot to foot, his hands behind his back; he could barely meet her eyes.

"James, is everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"Do you want to come in?"

"No, I was hoping you would come out with me."

Lily raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. "Let me dry my hair. I'll only be a minute."

James held her hand as they walked. "Where are we going?"

"To the park."

"Why?"

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" James turned to Lily and smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Lily squeezed back but she could still tell something was wrong with James.

They soon reached the park and Lily's eyes were shinning brightly as she took in the scenery. The flowers were starting to bloom, and she smiled widely when she saw lilies in bloom. "They're so beautiful," Lily breathed, still looking at the lilies.

James followed her eyes. "Your beauty surpasses a flower."

**  
**

**_She crossed her arms and_**  
**_Lowered her eye lids_**  
**_------------------------------_**

Lily turned towards James; she noticed there was something different in his eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and blew away the strands of hair that were covering her eyes. "What are you up to James? Not up to your old jokes, are you? Have you done something bad? Are you in trouble-" James silenced Lily by placing a hand over her mouth.

James moved his face towards Lily's so they were only centimeters apart, he didn't remove his hand from her mouth as he spoke. "I need you to stay quiet; it's my turn to talk." Lily nodded and his hand moved with her motions. Her hands were resting to her sides. "First off, you know I don't do pranks anymore, I gave that up for you." James smirked, "Well, there may be a dung bomb or two, here and there, can't take away everything I enjoy." James noticed that Lily's eyebrows were furrowed in a frown, undoubtedly her mouth frowning beneath his hand. "I don't mean that in a bad way, quite the contrary, I was more than willing to give it up for you." James took a deep breath. "I would do anything for you, Lily, just as long as I get to wake up and fall asleep knowing that you're by me and loving me. I want your face to be the last thing I fall asleep to, and the first thing I see when I wake up."

James removed his hand from Lily's mouth and started to kneel. Lily's eyes followed him as he slowly moved down, digging into his pocket.

**_  
_****_Someday somebody's gonna ask you_**

**_A question that you should say yes to_**  
**_Once in your life_**  
**_Maybe tonight_**  
**_I've got a question for you_**  
**_--------------------------------------------_**

"Lily, I've asked this question many times before, and every time you've said no. I'm hoping that this time, for once, you'll say yes."

James opened the velvet box that he had been holding and Lily gasped. She knew what had been coming, but the sudden reality of it all hit her at once. She stood, staring at James, not being able to move or say anything. "Lily, you can talk now." Despite his nervousness, he smiled and looked up at her, never feeling so nervous in all his life.

**_She'd had no idea_****_  
_****_Started to cry_****_  
_****_She said in a good way_****_  
_****_----------------------------_**

Lily opened her mouth and James sat up straighter. Instead of talking, she began to cry. "I'm sorry, did I upset you?"

Lily laughed as she placed a hand over her mouth, tears still running down her face. "No, no, it's good crying. You're so stupid, James."

"Yes, I will marry you."

**_He took her by the hand_****_  
_****_Walked her back home_****_  
_****_They took the long way_****_  
_****_------------------------------_**

James didn't react at first, the realization that she had said yes having not settled in yet. He was brought to reality when she stuck out her left hand, looking at the box he was currently holding expectantly. James clumsily took the ring out of the box, almost dropping it, but years of Quidditch had improved his reflexes. He stood up and slowly slid the ring onto Lily's finger, smiling as he did so.

Once the ring was on Lily's finger, James grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her in for a kiss. James then grabbed her hand and they started walking home. Lily kept on looking at her hand, the diamond shinning in the sunlight. No words were spoken. They were too happy, and there was nothing left for them to say. They walked slowly, taking their time, and savoring the moment. Ever since Voldemort's rise to power had increased, happy times were hard to come by, and they wanted to make this one last as long as they could.

They could only hope that they would create more happy memories together once Voldemort was defeated.

**_Someday somebody's gonna ask you_**

**_A question that you should say yes to_****_  
_****_Once in your life_****_  
_****_Maybe tonight_****_  
_****_I've got a question for you_****_  
_****_--------------------------------------------_**


End file.
